


How I Picked Up A Dude In A Hospital

by Dat_Pirate_Booty_Tho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, they're slightly older in this but it doesn't really matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_Pirate_Booty_Tho/pseuds/Dat_Pirate_Booty_Tho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first thought was 1, how did things turn out like this. My second thought, 2, was out of all of the people in this waiting room, why did this annoying red haired boy sit next to meet. I mean really, he will not shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Picked Up A Dude In A Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo this is my first fanfic so I really hope you enjoy! I posted this on my tumblr and here and well hey I know it probably isn't good enough but Imma say this anyway! Do not steal, that's rude, I'll find you and like point at you or something because I can't and won't hurt someone. But yeah anywho hope you enjoy!!!!

My first thought was 1, how did things turn out like this. My second thought, 2, was out of all of the people in this waiting room, why did this annoying red haired boy sit next to meet. I mean really, he will not shut up.

For some reason the red head, who just decided to sit himself next to me, felt it was necessary for me to know how his day went and how he broke his nose because of some toddler back at the day care he worked for. I also had the privilege of finding out his favorite sport was volleyball and that he had an, oh so wonderful, little sister named Natsu. 

Now under normal circumstances I would have just walked away from this situation all together but a couple of things were holding me bad. One of those being the fact that I could not leave because, well, let’s just say that one of my annoying ass friends came over and had the idea of playing Mario Kart. So obviously I had to beat them because I don’t lose and things happened and now I’m sitting in a hospital next to this annoying stranger. But for some reason I just can’t get up and sit somewhere else, there’s something about this small orange, haired dumbass that is just, different.

“So then the girl slapped him. But to be fair Tanaka can be an ass bu- hey! Are you even listening,” he whined. 

“Why should I be” I huffed, because I’m not letting this idiot know that I am interested in him in any way because I definitely don’t think that this dumbass stranger is cute.

“Because”

“Why?”

“Just because; it’s nice to listen when someone is talking.”

“Well maybe if you talked as much as a normal human I would listen dumbass.” 

“Heeeeeeey that’s rude” 

“Wow, I really didn’t know that” 

“Okay that’s really rude, I’m not talking to you anymore” The orange haired puffed up and turned to face the other direction. And to be honest, I should really be happier that I get to wait quietly but for some reason I decide to talk to him.

“Hey um, s-sorry for being rude” I say because, well, I don’t know at this point. “My name is Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio”.

The boy turns around with this gigantic ass grin on his face and grabs my hand and shaking it. “My name’s Hinata Shouyou, Nice to meetcha”

“So, uh hi”

“You know you’re really awkward” Hinata said smirking slightly.

“I could stop talking right now if you want” I turned to the side slightly to add a little to the act.

“Sorry, Sorry, come on. Okay anyway how long have you been waiting here” He asked.

“Not too long, just enough to be so bored I’m willing to talk to you”

“Heeeey”

“Oh be quiet” I laughed a little. “So um” wait what “after you finished seeing the doctor maybe we could um” why am I saying this “go, like, get coffee or something”. Oh god why am I asking this literal stranger to go out with me. In fact why would I even pick up someone at a dang hospital. 

“Yeah I’m free, but since you offered I hope you don’t mind paying because I’m broke” The orange haired boy laughed.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Mr. Kageyama, the doctor is ready to see you” a nurse had called.

“Wait for me outside Bakayama” That dumbass giggled.

“Che, Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and if you leave a comment I will like seriously love you forever, especially constructive criticism and what not because there is always room to improve!


End file.
